Retratos
by Sweetland
Summary: Y sin quererlo, la distorsión de mi mente, aún despertando, comenzó a reemplazar las fotografías de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes por cabellos largos violáceos, amatistas en su esplendor, sonriéndole al mismo rostro dormido en la habitación de huéspedes. Foto por foto, el entorno cambiaba y mi desnudez ya no se sentía tan culpable. Y mi voz jurando: "Jamás, Shaoran, jamás".


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes. Ni Card Captor Sakura, ni su trama, ni busco lucrar con esto. Todo crédito a las CLAMP.

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es raro. Esto es muy, muy, muy raro. Digo, una lleva años sin escribir fics y luego.. ¡boom! ¿Boom? Bueno ya está. No estoy muy segura de esto… Los dejo juzgar.

**Retratos...**

_«Pictures of you, of me_

_remind us all, of what we could've been »_

_**((Sweetland**_**))**

Por la mañana las luces son innecesarias, un gasto elevado en la cuenta de cualquier bolsillo en propósito de desarrollo.

Pero no para el bolsillo de Shaoran Li; no hay que dudarlo ni por un segundo, porque aunque la luz del sol bastaba, aunque la ventana de su apartamento tuviese el tamaño necesario para considerarla una segunda puerta hacia el balcón (y lo era), sobre mis ojos desprendía un haz de luz blanca lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se nos escapara un detalle. Ni la ropa regada por los suelos; ni mi ropa interior colgando del respaldar de madera.

Ni siquiera el jarrón roto y el agua escurrida sobre la alfombra.

Mucho menos se me iba a escapar, el rostro inamovible de Shaoran, lo más probable en el fondo de un sueño donde se regaban flores de cerezo por doquier y, donde el cuerpo al que se llevaba a la cama la noche anterior no era ni blanco como la porcelana, ni de cabello largo violáceo que se desparramaría en un contraste casi perfecto, contras sus sábanas blancas.

Así es comprensible que, al reparar en la luz del sol y la luz blanca encendida por vaya Dios a saber qué razón, desperezarme un poco, voltear a encontrarme con su torso desnudo y todo el resto cubierto (sin motivo porque, vamos, lo había visto todo ya), las imágenes de Shaoran, quedándose con cada rincón de mi piel, golpearan en un sobresalto y me cubriese la boca para ahogar un grito. Estaba claro que lo había hecho otra vez.

Sí, otra vez. Bien por ti, Tomoyo, bien jugado.

O en todo caso, bien follado.

Allí atorado tenía el grito de frustración cuando me enderecé sin causarle la mínima alteración al ente dormido a mi lado. Maldecía a Shaoran Li y su seducción continua, su garra incesante por llevarme a la cama y esa habilidad indiscutible de la que Sakura solía hablar tan soñadoramente y que, sin quererlo claro, me había incentivado a pecar. Porque tenía que admitir, lo indiscutible no tenía pérdida.

Condenado deseo, condenadas manos expertas. El desgraciado podía ser un desastre en la vida, en el matrimonio, en la paternidad, pero en el sexo lo habían dotado bien. Más que bien, de hecho y por alguna razón enfermiza, venía meses tratando de explotar esa habilidad conmigo.

Con la prima de Sakura. Con la tía de sus hijos. Y con la esposa, de su primo segundo.

Fue por eso que dejé la cama en un impulso de asco. Sabía que era una recámara de visitas, pero aún así sentía que manchaba un lugar que gritaba "Sakura" por todas partes, aun cuando la sudichosa estuviese en estos momentos ausente en Japón con sus mellizos. Disfrutando de una ciudad templada y el paisaje de la infancia, añorando quizás ya pronto volver a Hong Kong, cálida, más grande, a lado de quien pertenecía.

Yo solo quería gritar. Salir de su habitación, como hacía en esos momentos, recostarme sobre la pared y maldecir nuevamente todo aquello que me atraía de Shaoran.

Pensar, que esta noche no tenía que terminar como las otras, porque había venido con él precisamente a arreglar, sajar el asunto y largarme, como debí haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Claro que Shaoran siempre fue un hueso duro de roer.

"¿Tomoyo?" tan sorprendido, como feliz (sexualmente, claro) de verme "¿Sakura te dijo que se iba este fin de semana?"

"Shaoran, no vengo por eso" y todo comenzó como lo planeaba.

Durante la siguiente hora, comencé a relatarle de mi última pelea con Eriol. Que pensaba dejarlo con él, divorciarnos definitivamente, volver a Japón y eso además implicaría dejar lo que sea que tuviese con Shaoran; y lo tomó bien.

O al menos eso creía yo.

"¿Te apetece abrir un vino, Tomoyo? Un empresario español nos obsequió cosecha del 82. La Rioja."

Debí haberlo visto en su sonrisa landina, en que sus manos poco a poco acariciaban mis rodillas, y luego los susurros, el alcohol y sus palabras mágicas.

"¿Me quieres, verdad Tomoyo?"

"Te quiero."

"Entonces déjame que te demuestre, que yo también puedo aprender a quererte."

Así la ropa voló, hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Sin importar, que estábamos en su casa, donde probablemente sus hijos habrían jugado al famoso "Las escondidas". Probablemente Nadeshiko gritaría "Un, dos, tres por Xiao Zen" entre estas paredes y así, en un bizarro pensamiento se me cruzó, que esas mismas paredes más tarde oirían mis gritos. Nombrando a su padre, a unos cuantos dioses. Y las lágrimas me alcanzarían, en esa agridulce amargura de llegar al orgasmo más explosivo de mi vida, con Shaoran Li.

Avergonzada hasta las uñas decidí incorporarme para ir a por mi ropa. Shaoran aún dormía y eso alimentaba mis esperanzas de largarme de una vez por todas sin más palabras. Lo que no me esperaba, sin embargo, era que al incorporarme, la vista me traicionaría, para encontrar, justo encima de mi reflejo desnudo, sobre el vidrio que cubría la chimenea, una serie de fotografías familiares.

La familia de Shaoran.

Mi familia, a decir verdad.

Y sin quererlo, la distorsión de mi mente, aún despertando, comenzó a reemplazar las fotografías de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes por cabellos largos violáceos, amatistas en su esplendor, sonriéndole al mismo rostro dormido en la habitación de huéspedes. Y allí, a la niña que heredó largos cabellos grisáceos y ojos miel se le teñía el cabello como a la mujer junto a Shaoran, mientras el niño, un rostro en miniatura de su padre pero con ojos verdes, cambiaba estos últimos por las mismas amatistas.

Foto por foto, el entorno cambiaba y mi desnudez ya no se sentía tan culpable. La habitación de huéspedes se había convertido en una habitación matrimonial y mis hijos dormían, en sus respectivos cuartos aún lejos de despertarse porque, estaban de vacaciones. Más tarde los llevaría al parque, al cine, a por un helado. Shaoran de lejos observaría con la sonrisa a medio surgir. Sentí sobre mí de repente el peso de una camisa con olor a avellanas (Shaoran) y sus brazos en mi cintura y un beso en el cuello, en la espalda. Su mano lenta y experta deslizándose lentamente hacia mi entrepierna. _Como cada mañana._

"¿Aún te irás Tomoyo?"

Su voz me despertó. Salida del letargo, los retratos habían vuelto a la normalidad; cero rastro de rostros de nieve, ojos amatistas, cabellos violáceos. La habitación aún era de huéspedes, los niños no dormían en las recámaras porque no había nadie más aparte de mí en esta casa que Shaoran, quien, aún desnudo pero despierto, aproximaba nuevamente su seducción hacia el botón del placer.

Desnuda yo, también, con la voz cortada que me ocasionaban sus dedos, respondía…

"Jamás, Shaoran, jamás."

* * *

Joder. Es que ni yo misma tengo idea de cómo acabé otra vez acá. Digo, sigo leyendo fics, a veces hago reviews (la mayoría de las veces se me olvida pero vamos, juro que lo intento xD) pero la escritura de fics pues, de alguna forma, en un momento u otro se salió de mis proyectos.

Y quizás tenga que disculparme, porque dejé una historia a medias y lo más probable con el pesar de mi corazón es que no la continúe. Aunque no lo parezca, llevo años intentando escribir, aunque sea, un último capítulo aunque sea que cierre todo de una vez.

Pero nada.

Y así, como tres años (o cuatro) después mi último drabble, regresé. Y con un Shaoran/Tomoyo, nada más y menos. ¿Se le puede llamar a esto Drabble/One-Shot/Viñeta? Ya no estoy ni familiarizada con los términos xD, me disculpo por eso.

En fin, en parte creo que es culpa de Choco-Menta. Leyendo su fic y stalkeando de vez en cuando gracias a los News-Feed de Facebook en sus status tan maravillosos (xD) renació en mi una cierta culpa.

Así salió esto.

Y no pido disculpas porque sea un Shaoran/Tomoyo ¿eh? Yo a estos los amo por siempre amén y ya. Y me encantó siempre darles este amor ser/no ser. ¡Son Shaoran y Tomoyo, por favor! Me pueden. Mucho.

Me despido pues, si llegaron hasta acá dándoles las gracias por leer. La verdad no tengo más que agregar; dudo honestamente que esto signifique mi regreso al fandom. Aunque, dudo sinceramente que alguien me haya extrañado por aquí. xD

Abrazos, saludos, lo que sea xD.

**Sweetland. **


End file.
